


Ruimte

by Mierke



Category: Hölderlinstr. 11 - Regina Faerber
Genre: F/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierke/pseuds/Mierke
Summary: Ruim een jaar nadat Amara afscheid heeft genomen van Fritz, is ze klaar om hem opnieuw te ontmoeten.





	Ruimte

**Author's Note:**

> Geschreven naar de prompt "Home" van de [100 Fandoms Challenge](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org/).

De zaal voelt vertrouwd aan. Het geroezemoes van mensen die zich voorbereiden op een mooie avond, het geritsel van programmabladen, licht gekuch en gelach, het gekabbel van gesprekken. Ik zoek mijn plek op de eerste rij en ga zitten, mijn ogen strak op de grond gericht. Ik wil niemand spreken, wil geen onnozele gesprekken voeren over het weer of hoe lang ze op de tram hebben staan wachten.

Ik wil mij volledig op jou concentreren.

Ik heb nog niet naar het programma durven kijken, heb alleen even heel vluchtig jouw naam gezocht. Fritz Libysch. Gelukkig stonden de letters er, en ik moest moeite doen mijn vingers er niet overheen te laten glijden. Ik ben misschien geen zestien meer, maar de lichtheid in mijn hoofd bij het zien van die woorden voelde verdacht vertrouwd aan. Even had ik schrik dat je vertrokken was, ergens anders speelde nu. Maar je bent er.

Je hebt me heel gemakkelijk laten gaan, nu ruim een jaar geleden; ik was kwaad en dankbaar dat je het niet moeilijker maakte dan het toch al was. Ik heb veel met Anne gepraat dit jaar, over jezelf zoeken, over jezelf ontmoeten en leren kennen en weten wie je bent. Over jou spraken we niet, dat was te moeilijk, te pijnlijk, voor haar en voor mij. Maar we deelden hoe moeilijk het was om op te groeien, hoe verwarrend emoties waren, hoe eenvoudig je jezelf kwijt kon raken in de wereld. Ik heb veel aan haar gehad, en ik denk dat we veel van elkaar hebben geleerd.

Ik zocht naar vrijheid toen ik vertrok, naar de ruimte om mezelf te zijn. Ik weet niet of ik mezelf heb gevonden, ik weet niet of dat ooit volledig bestaat, maar ik sta steviger in mijn schoenen dan vorig jaar. Ik heb uren door Berlijn gedwaald, en mij laten inspireren door de wereld om mij heen, de mensen om mij heen. Ik kwam niet in de Hölderlinstraat, vermeed de hele Westend, zodat ik niet in de verleiding zou komen even langs je huis te wandelen, even het idee te hebben dat ik dicht bij je was. Ik moest je loslaten om mijzelf te vinden.

Binnen een paar weken begin ik met een studie psychologie. Ik weet nog niet echt of dat de richting is die ik uit wil, maar ik vind mensen fascinerend, en therapie is gewoon een andere vorm van een dwaaltocht door de stad. Mama was euforisch; ik denk dat ze altijd gevreesd heeft dat ik schrijver zou willen worden. Of artiest. _Dirigent._

De zaal begint nu echt vol te lopen, en als ik straks niet compleet overdonderd wil worden, moet ik toch echt een blik werpen op het programma. Het blad trilt als ik het optil om het te lezen en daar, daar staat het. Onze Puccini. Pas nu hoor ik om mij heen het gemor dat ze dit stuk vorig seizoen ook al continu gespeeld hebben, en misschien wordt het tijd voor vernieuwing, voor een andere dirigent.

Is het nog onze Puccini, of speel je hem intussen voor een ander? Ik heb mij ver gehouden van alle roddels, heb Anne en mijn vader verboden iets te zeggen over jou en wat er over jou gezegd wordt. Dit jaar ging om _mij_ , niet om jou, en jaloezie zou daarbij niet geholpen hebben. Maar nu heb ik even spijt, nu wil ik weten wat je dacht toen je dit programma samenstelde, wat je denkt als jullie het straks gaan spelen. Waarom je het nog altijd niet van het programma hebt geschrapt, en hoe je dat verantwoordt tegenover je muzikanten. Zouden zij het nog niet beu gespeeld zijn, zou het nu nog wel net zo mooi klinken?

De lichten gaan uit en mijn maag doet een tuimeling, alsof al mijn emoties zich samengebald hebben in mijn buik en daar nu haasje-over doen. De muzikanten komen op, en als ik er aandacht voor zou hebben, zou ik er ongetwijfeld een paar herkennen, maar mijn blik blijft strak gericht op de plek waar ik weet dat jij straks zal verschijnen. Fritz. _Armando._

Dit jaar ging om mij, maar het was ook voor jou. Zoals wij waren was uiteindelijk vastgelopen, verworden tot een zwart gat omdat er in onze wereld geen ruimte was voor iemand anders dan jij en ik, nauwelijks ruimte was voor jou of mij, alleen nog maar ruimte was voor _wij_. Ik nam afstand om ruimte te creëren voor een toekomst met jou, om als twee mensen met elkaar in plaats van in elkaar te kunnen leven.

Heb je dat ooit begrepen?

Het dringt opeens tot me door, in de enkele seconden tussen de muzikanten die opkomen en jouw aanwezigheid, dat ik niet stil heb gestaan bij hoe mijn keuze jouw leven heeft beïnvloed. Ik ben er altijd vanuit gegaan dat je het nauwelijks zou merken, dat je leven vol genoeg was zonder mij, dat jouw hart te veel afstand hield om gebroken te kunnen zijn toen ik vertrok. Misschien is dat niet waar. Misschien heb ik je harder gekwetst dan ik heb gedacht en gewild, misschien ben je me gaan haten, misschien-

Je komt op. Je zwarte rokkostuum volgt de contouren van je lijf en even ontneem je me de adem. _Armando_. Ik weet dat je Fritz bent, maar vandaag ben je weer even Armando, die man die ik niet kende maar toch in het diepst van mijn ziel herkende. Je blik glijdt door de zaal en ik houd mijn adem in. Het kan nog geen seconde duren, maar het voelt als een eeuwigheid voor je blik bij mij is aanbeland, en onze ogen vinden elkaar.

Even denk ik dat je van het podium af zal springen, op mij af zal rennen, me zal kussen, me liefste zal noemen. In plaats daarvan knik je naar me, nauwelijks merkbaar, zo kort dat ik niet denk dat iemand anders het heeft gezien, zo kort dat ik niet eens zeker zou zijn dat het was gebeurd, ware het niet dat ik de lach en de liefde in je ogen kon lezen. Je draait je om, en in je houding zie ik Fritz, de dirigent, maar ook Fritz, mijn minnaar.

De eerste tonen van Puccini klinken, en ik ontspan. Straks, straks zal ik naar je toegaan en me in je armen storten. Morgen zullen we praten over de toekomst, over elk apart maar toch samen zijn. Over liefde en leven, over jou en mij, over _wij_.

Maar nu sluit ik mijn ogen en luister.


End file.
